Snowdance in the Night
by Konallei
Summary: Reluctantly accepting their engagement, Athrun and Cagalli find themselves trapped in a snowstorm. Cagalli has a sprained ankle and high fever. How will the cold storm melt their hearts when they only fight when they see each other? AC, Valentine fic.


Note: There are all normal people. No coordinators nor natural. They are around twenty.

"_Snowdance in the Night"_

'_Love grows in every possible place. Sometimes you are aware of its process, sometimes you are not.'_

Fighting. Discussing. Arguing.

That is all we have being doing since we got engaged. Those are the words that describe our display if we are in front of each other. We never agree in anything. I say it is his fault. He says it's mine.

They say is both.

Despite of that, our fathers have not back down of their previous agreement. The son of PLANT and the daughter of Orb were to get married in order to maintain and show how strong is the feeling of preserving peace. They did not think that a peace treaty was enough; they wanted a living representation of it. And the ones who had to survive and live through it, were us.

At first, we didn't pay too much attention to each other. We were acquaintances meant to see each other and exchange polite words. Dancing and greetings were obliged in our world. Everything was at place and at peace. Even after my dear brother decided that he was his new best friend, we did not share many words. He was just the son of PLANT, our comrade country.

I don't think he though any different of me, at that point at least. But that is something I will never get to know.

Athrun Zala was, from what I knew, a named gentleman. Polite and amiable with everyone. Calm and quiet at his thoughts, unlike my brother who usually speaks his mind. The truth is that I don't know how they got to be best friend but if Kira is happy, what can I say? It was not that I did not like him. I had neither a special nor a particular feeling toward him. At least that was what I thought before my father decided to share with me his joyous and rather gigantic decision related to my future life, which obviously included my love life.

Now, I only think of him as the annoying blue-haired son of PLANT, the freaking country near us; who, for the sake of showing off some peace symbol between us, is to be married with me, erasing, deleting and scratching any possible chance for me to properly fall in love and enjoy love. But again, I was the only daughter of Orb; Kira could not marry him, even if they both wanted to. Ok, scratch that! That is NOT something I want to think of again. Eww! Now returning to my previous thought: I had to marry him someday.

Yes, I will have to marry Athrun Zala, someday in my life.

I couldn't reject my father, who happened to have taken this 'awesome' decision after some years that I was born. It was a mutual agreement, a secret between our fathers; only they knew. Obviously, to that news, I threw my tantrum, not once but not enough times to be catalogued a scandalous and disrespectful child. Although, being honest, who wouldn't throw at least one tantrum? I avoided my father for days. Not directing a single word to him. Weeks where coming by until Kira managed to corner me up to finally speak to my father. My pouting reached to no end, my eyes bored as my 'used-to-be-beloved' father spoke and gave me some lectures about caring for our country and stuff like that. I sighed when he finished, I never could beat it when he used **that** card; he knew I cared our people. I wanted the best for our country.

Damn him for knowing me so well!

Yet, there were times that I considered escaping. The idea sounded **really** interesting but carrying it out was not as easy as it sounded. I was 'princess-like' persona; people knew me and trying to escape a place where almost everyone knew who you were… The idea was getting its weigh. And the most important reason why I didn't do it was because I was not someone who would escape. I always held my ground and fought if necessary, be it literally or be it in a figurative way, to get what I wanted. I am not a coward.

And when I thought that accepting him was the worst part. I was **so** wrong.

At that time, everyone close knew how I reluctantly accepted the engagement and it looked like my 'little' twin could not hold that piece of information for himself.

Suddenly several appointments on my agenda appeared, all of them involving meeting my future spouse and some other important people AND some even included us meeting alone!

Rage came to me as a second skin. Who in heaven arranged my agenda? Not that I usually would check it, I never did but still!

Tantrums were my best friends when alone since I could not afford them showing off to everyone. Sharing them with someone sounded so great yet I didn't have anyone who would gladly hear them. Kira was in his he-is-not-so-bad mode every time I spoke to him about the matter. Lacus being his cousin was fond of him so not a good partner in rage for me. Shiho Hahnenfuss was placed in the same position as me some time ago but to her joy and relief, Yzak did not turned out so bad despite his usual grumpy demeanor, she said he was really caring. I heavily sighed. Wish me luck, Haumea.

Monday - Peaceful meeting.

Tuesday – We argued in front of Kira and Lacus.

Wednesday – I got up late, he looked a little mad but did not say anything.

Thursday – We met the Hawk sisters. I find myself not very fond of them.

Friday – Lunch at Murrue's with her husband Mu La Flaga, whom I love! He is so funny for an adult.

Saturday – Dinner with Athrun. I got sick from dancing under the rain on Friday. So I actually had an excuse to cancel.

Sunday – Boys played together a.k.a Kira and Athrun happy, me equals bored and still sick.

And the months passed by yet our 'relation' was not the best if someone asked. It was the usual, we argued at simple things. I was aware of people sighing around us but did not care. He didn't seem to mind either. Funny thing since I thought that he was the quiet type. Even Kira and Lacus were somehow surprised at how he constantly fought with me. Looked like I was the only whom he would be act like that. AND I have also noticed that he seems colder around me after we found out that we were engaged, maybe I'm not the only unhappy being involved in this promise. Although, I have to admit that when I'm with him or near him, I get unusually grumpy and somehow cocky. Guess I know how Yzak feels.

Then, for the next 'feeling' agenda activity, we all had to go and visit Uncle Andrew Waltfeld and his wife Aisha, who was having a baby. And to add an interesting experience, we had to travel on our own to his remote far far way land. Why the hell did he had to move to such a land! Cold and mostly known for it storms! Although that white snow could be beautiful too.

That day we all woke up early, the level of grumpiness was doubled since mine matched Yzak's amazingly. This was not a good start for a day. Shiho was calm as ever, Lacus and Kira were happy portraying the usual perfect couple in front of our eyes. Athrun was just quiet and rather amused of how the usual fights I had with him were now done with the silver-haired.

Two days had already passed until we finally reached our last stop and from now on we had to walk who knows how long to get to the skirt of Uncle's mountain. This was ridiculous! Who lives on the top of a mountain and has no easier way to get there? How the hell did Uncle's Andrew go up and down? You can figure out why our parents decided that we had to go on their behalf. They did not want to take all the trouble on going there so we had to go instead of them.

Besides that, I found out that Yzak and Shiho were a brave and kinda of a cute couple. They were not holding hands all the time like my brother and his girlfriend but you could somehow see how they got along. And brave because they agreed on coming with us. With time our quarrels got their fame on the family insiders. By the other hand, Lacus got amused by them and Kira could only sigh in defeat although I think he is getting used of our fights. Wait, getting use?

"Aaahhh!"

I heard the scream go through the forest covered with snow. My left foot was hurting like crazy.

"Cagalli!" I heard someone yelled with a worried voice.

The snow beneath me was cold and hard; my eyes were closed and I could her steps on the snow getting closer to me. My eyes opened to see azure at my left and then I herd his voice.

"Are you OK?" He asked holding my left arm. His hold was incredibly gentle. Kira then came to my right. I tried to get up but failed helplessly. My hand went to reach my foot but Athrun's were before I got a chance. I winced when he touched my booted foot.

"Is it bad?" Kira asked not looking at me. I just remained there.

"Looks like she sprained her ankle," Athrun said in a calm voice.

"Great, just great." I cursed within and tried to get up again. I tried to fight the pain but it was greater than my will and almost fell again, luckily my fiancé held me before it hit the ground. Yet I blinked at his action. "Thanks."

"Cagalli, are you ok? Your face is flushed," I heard Lacus voice. _What? NO! I'm not blushing!_

"Wh-what are you talking about, Lacus? I'm fine!" _Damn! I think my voice came out high-pitched._

Suddenly I felt Kira's hand on my forehead. His voice serious, stating the fact, "You have fever."

"No I don't! I'm perfectly fine." I said finally standing up with Athrun's silent help. All my weight was being supported by my right leg. Kira pointed the left one with a raised brow. "OK, despite that accident. I'm OK."

My twin frowned at me while Lacus looked worried just like Shiho. Yzak was just watching with out saying a word. And Athrun was still next to me supporting me. Funny.

"Kira, we have to get moving, if we don't get there before nightfall uncle is gonna freak out! I bet he is going to send a searching group for us, we have to continue." I tried to sound dead serious knowing that Kira was well aware that Andrew would possible resort to a searching party if they six did not show up. Six of the most important children, politically speaking and let's don't forget that 3 of them were his nephew and nieces.

At last I heard Athrun's voice. "You can't walk, Cagalli. You barely can stand with support."

And this just ruined the whole weird idea of him being nice to me.

"Athrun! You are not helping!" I said to him glaring and emphasizing the 'not'. To my disgrace he didn't look affected.

"Athrun is right," Lacus spoke this time.

"But Lacus!" I said feeling betrayed. "I wasn't joking about Andrew throwing a party to look for us, I'm pretty sure he would do it…"

Then we all went silent. How I hated it! I stupidly slip down on the cold snow, which didn't look so pretty anymore, now I couldn't walk and my brother is soon to get into his overprotective mode. But then an idea came to me.

"Maybe you could lead the others fast enough to reach his place and then send someone to pick me up."

"And leave you alone? Out of question!"

"But everyone is tired! We have being traveling almost three days now. Out in the cold winter of this place! I don't think that anyone wants to stay here more time that it's needed!"

I looked at everyone's pain expression. They felt guilty. "Look, Kira. I know you are worried about me and I really appreciated, you are a good brother but remember that there are five more people, including you that need to go somewhere where they can all rest. This," I pointed out my injured foot, "is my own fault and I don't want anyone being staying here just because of this. I'm big now; I can take care of myself."

"I'm not leaving you here alone!"

"Don't be so stubborn, Kira! You are the only one who knows how to get there besides me! You have to! I'll just find a cave or something; remember that there is one near here. I could stay there until you get help. If you get there quickly, I could be back before it's too late and I would be able to have a soft bed for the night. The situation is not that bad. I just can't walk properly for now." I added the last sentence trying to sooth him. Kira took his time, but at the end he had to agree for everyone's sake.

"I'll stay with her," suddenly we all turned to my fiancé. Most of our faces showing our surprise, or should I say, specially mine?

I saw how Kira was battling with himself but Athrun spoke again. "I'll take care of her when you are gone. All we have to do is wait, right? You said it was not far anyway.

"But—"

"That is not such a bad idea, at least she won't be alone. And if we hurry, the faster we get to get them back with us. How far is it anyway? Two, three hours top? When we get there we can ask if they have snow bikes or something." Unexpectedly, it was Yzak who finally spoke reason.

"I'll stay too," offered Lacus with gentle baby-blue eyes. I smiled, she was so sweet. I would feel awfully guilty if I made her stay. Her of most of people. She was so delicate and loving.

"Please Lacus, that's not necessary. Athrun has already offered to stay with me. I don't want to bother anyone else. Besides," I paused and motioned her to come closer to me, my words were a whisper, "I need someone who can keep Kira calm. He'll start regretting at mid way. I don't want him turning around to find me."

She showed acceptance through her eyes and I saw Athrun smile.

"I'm still not convinced." Kira said eying me after I mysteriously spoke with my pink-haired-future-sister-in-law. I smiled at him.

"If something happens to me you can blame Athrun!" I told him cheerily. "Right?" I looked at my future spouse, secretly pleading for some cooperation.

I saw him sigh, "Right." He finally agreed.

Then Lacus used her little puppy eyes on my twin. "Kira, we shouldn't waste more time."

"I agree with Lacus. We should move fast so we can come back for them," Shiho's voice was always so calm yet serious at the same time. Maybe that is why she can match Yzak so well. Her chocolate hair was dancing with the cool hair.

"Please, Kira," I pleaded at last.

He seemed mad, upset, and angry. His eyes closed for some seconds before he opened them up. "Fine! You better go right away to that cave! I don't want you to go anywhere else! Stay there until I come back to you. Understand?"

I glomped at him with pure joy. He hugged me back moving his right hand up and down through my back in a lovingly manner. "You better take care, you heard Cagalli?"

"Sure, my little brother."

He raised his brow in amusement but said nothing.

"We better get going then. Be patient, both of you." He guided me back to my fiancé for support. "Thanks Athrun."

"No problem," he said holding me once again.

Then we saw them leave. My chest lost some pressured weight with my deep sigh and with my eyes still closed I started to imagine the trouble Lacus would have to face when he begun to doubt, I beamed at his silliness and over protectiveness. Suddenly Athrun's voice startled me. "We should get going to. If I may."

I blinked. What?

Suddenly I felt how his hand snaked under my knees and carried me against his chest. I didn't get the whole picture until I was securely carried by his strong arms. He lifted me up like a feather!

"What are you doing?"

"You didn't expect to walk to the cave, right?" I noticed mischievousness in his voice. He was mocking at me! He saw me pout and smirked. "So are you going to give me some directions or should I find it by myself?"

At the end I gave up, the situation didn't fit for more of our fighting. We walked for some time; OK, Athrun did all the walking while I studied the vicinity and gave him the most accurate directions I could master from my memories. At this point some more arguing passed by, started by things like 'I told you around that tree!' or 'Not this way!' Anyway we managed to get there safe and sound. If that phrase still work for me, that is.

But it would seem that I did something to upset Lady Luck since a snow storm started and we ended trapped in the cave. Kira must be freaking out! I massaged my temples as my eyes became more and more tired. I started to feel cold and hot at the same time. The fire Athrun started was not helping me, despite my surprise of him being able to make one effectively. He sat beside me, a small gap between us. And regardless the fighting against the tiredness my breaths became more rough and heavy. Damn this fever!

Sleepiness was overpowering me now.

"Your fever has gotten worse," he said somehow concern. My weary honey eyes found his but I broke the connection after some milliseconds. His emerald eyes were too deep to stare at.

"I don't know what you are talking about," my voice sounded too tired for my own joy.

"C'mon Cagalli, you don't have to pretend anymore. Kira is gone."

"Which is great, at least they have a proper shelter from this freaking storm. Sorry you had to stay with me." I hugged my legs closer but I flinched in mid way. My sigh filled the cave. "Stupid foot."

"You should let me see it," he suggested moving closer, bending down. My snow boot went off and I swallowed a yell of pain as he trailed my injury with his cold fingertips. _Athrun looks so focused. Did he get more gorgeous in the past hour? Maybe the light of the fire making me hallucinate. And the fever must be helping it_. I giggled. And I don't even know why!

I saw him rose and study my face. _His green orbs look like a pool. Maybe I could swim in there. No, wait. With this state I would probably drown._ I laughed sheepishly.

His eyes were now filled with worry as his hand reached my forehead. _Funny. I see his lips moving as he was speaking but I can't understand what he is talking about._

"Cagalli," he called me with urgent. "Are you listening?"

"Athrun," I spoke with a drowsy voice, "I'm sleepy."

My fiancé's eyebrows met. He looked funny. Then I saw him take off his snow jacket. I'm sure I looked puzzled. "What are you doing? You are gonna get cold." My voice sounded firm somehow.

"You need it more than I do," he declared with a calm voice placing it on my shoulders.

"No!" I pushed it away. "Are you crazy? You'll freeze!" The drowsiness suddenly wore off.

"Cagalli!" his voice held as a command. "Take it!"

"No!"

"You are the sick one!"

"So what? It doesn't mean that you have to be the one to freeze!"

"Don't be reckless. You have a high fever! IN THE MIDDLE OF A STORM!" I never heard him raise his voice like that. Ever. Nor I saw him this angry. I was just being rational. If I accepted his offer he would die. Why was he getting so upset?

"Look who is talking about being reckless? I won't take your jacket unless you want to commit suicide!"

I would have stood up just like he did in stress but my left food remembered me why we where here at the first place. We both glared at each other. If this was a contest, I would not back down but then Athrun took a deep breath and looked back at me with calmer eyes. He bent down until his eyes met mine. Maybe, just maybe I could have blushed but I guess my face was already flushed so no difference.

I backed down a little, gluing myself to the rock. "What?"

"I'll make you a proposal, then."

My eyes were cautious. "Does it involve you keeping you jacket?"

"Yes, I could say that."

"OK then."

"We will sleep together with both jackets."

When he said those words my brain stopped working. The fever and drowsiness came back; they must have, because his words were funny. Really funny! I started to laugh but he frowned at me and I stopped.

"I'm not joking."

"C'mon Athrun. That was a good one."

His silence was striking. I grimaced.

"I don't want you to get even worse and you don't want me to give my jacket away. So I believe it's fair enough. Besides it's already dark and with the storm I doubt that Kira would be able to get out and find us. We'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"Kira would still try," I laughed at my own joke.

We exchange more words and sentences. Mostly Athrun saying that we had to sleep and share body heat and stuff like that. I could not say anything to fight that since I knew he was right. Damn you, Zala!

Finally we layed down near the fire. Both of our jackets piled up working as comforters while the fire was on my side as Athrun's request of me being in more need of it. We argue again over it but then again he won… He was more stubborn than I thought.

I was starting to get really annoyed at being beat up by Athrun Zala in a single day. _Maybe I could start an Anti-Athrun-Zala fanclub with Yzak. I think he'll glad to join me and co-found it._

I was getting all sleepy again, almost falling sleep before an arm came to mine and to my back. My eyes shot open to find him hugging me. _What the hell?_

"What are you doing?" I yelled as my body went stone-like.

"You are cold," was his simple state. I raised my right eyebrow. "If we are to keep us alive and warm, we have to."

He didn't see troubled yet I found this** really** troublesome, not to mention embarrassing! Now I bet my face was glowing in red!

Somehow he seemed to have read my thoughts. Looking bemused he smiled at me. OK this day he smiled me two times, and this is my fortune! I'm not sure if I want to see his gorgeous smile again!

"Why are you so embarrassed? Aren't we supposed to be spouses one day?" My bewildered eyes were read with easiness. "Relax, it's only a hug, Cagalli." The tone he used on my name was strange. Sensual, maybe? I hid my face from his piercing emerald eyes but ended up under his chin and beside his chest. I could even hear his heart beats! My hands instinctively went to hold onto his red-wine turtle neck sweater. I could not see it but I was sure he was smiling, no, smirking. His hold relaxed at my silent defeat and to knock me out he held me closer and with more confidence. He was so taking advantage at the situation. Certainly I did not have the enough strength to fight him, not now. And the truth be told, I was feeling rather cold until he embraced me. In secret, I was silently thankful at his gentle and calm personality. His help was precious. I continued my positive thoughts of him guided by the fever and sleepiness until I fell into darkness. Feeling secure and in comfort. Calm and glad at his hold and care. I mumbled a 'thank you' in my sleep. Although I don't think he managed to hear me.

Athrun smiled with joy while his eyes showed care and happiness. Her small thanks in her sleep was cute. She looked cute curled in his arms; sleeping like a good child despite her being a full grown woman. Her golden locks were tickling his neck and chin from time to time when she suddenly moved. Despite himself he enjoyed this, to feel her fragile frame against his body. Her breath were steady and silent, the blue-haired man inhale her natural perfume through her tresses and smiled again. He felt her move again, this time her right leg shift to fit between his. He chuckled thinking how she was positioning herself to feel more comfortable, in her sleep nonetheless.

"If only we did not fight so frequently. We could actually enjoy ourselves."

She mumbled again in her sleep, this time he did not catch the words. _Anyway, good night, fiery my princess._ He said in his mind as he could tell her with out words and kissed her forehead.

My eyelids felt heavy just like my whole body yet she could still feel something warm and soft yet firm. My heard was resting on something hard while my nose could feel my own breath hitting me back; it had something obstructing the way. My left arm was slightly bent and my fingers curled in a soft fist while the right one was resting peacefully on something soft, a soft fabric. My brain continued to work and noticed that my right leg was tangled between other legs? And my golden eyes shot open just to find amused bright green eyes. Did those eyes looked happy? I blinked thrice.

"Did you have a good sleep?" I found delight in his voice. Delight? My eyes went to study him: his left arm was on the back of his head supporting it like a cushion while his left was resting in my wait? The jacket was now only covering me but I still could feel his arm snaked in my body, laying there like was something he did naturally. His smile was wide and bright. "I know I had a really good one. Very peaceful." And to my despair I could not hold nor stop my blush. He now looked even more entertained with my flushing face.

I tried to get up quickly forgetting my injured left foot. I winced in pain and almost fell on the floor. Almost.

My eyes suddenly met his eyes. My heart started to race at our proximity provided by his arms once again around me preventing me to fall. I wanted to tear my eyes away but could not. His orbs were piercing through me. I couldn't take it. My brain panicked and stopped its function.

His stare was still on me while I went to study his face on the lack of logic. _So deep and profound_. He murmured something I did not hear and on the next second I felt his lips on mine. They were soft, gentle and caring. My eyes still shocked unlike his, that were closed. His hand had traveled to my chin guiding me to meet his kiss with more firmness. My thoughts were blank; I could only feel something warm within my chest and some kind of butterflies on my stomach? I closed my eyes to feel. My brain was long gone.

The kiss was calm, sweet and there was a bunch of feelings I could not describe with words. I was not even sure what they were. I only know that I liked it. Even my body seemed to work on its own! My hands were now circling his neck getting him closer to me. I felt his lips curled in a smile. Damn him and his bloody lips, he was a great kisser!

Finally we broke apart, both realizing that we needed to breathe. It was just in time to have my brain going back to work, maybe it only needed some oxygen, and find myself utterly flushed, still in his arms, still close to him with a dangerous proximity.

"That was nice," he said beaming at me.

The only think I mastered to do was to zap him in the head. He received the hit half expecting it and half fearing it. Yet he laughed and **that **caught me off-guard.

He leaned down to meet my lips again, but this time it was only a peck.

I punched him on his shoulder and he laughed again.

"What is it? Do you like being punched?"

"Well, it's worth it if they are the price I have to pay for each kiss I steal from you."

"How dare you?" I pushed myself away from him, angry.

"C'mon Cagalli," he pleaded. _Wait, he what?_

"Is that how you are going to treat your fiancée? You should be ashamed!" I scolded at him turning my back on him, still seating on the ground.

Then I felt his arms snake across my wait pulling me closer to him. I shrieked as he placed his chin on my right shoulder.

"Hey! Don't get too confident with me!"

"You seemed fairly close to me while you were asleep," he teased and blew a soft breath across my exposed neck. I shivered helplessly.

"I was unconscious and I—"

"Cagalli! Athrun!"

Kira's voice roared through the almost empty cave. I mentally sweat-dropped while I heard Athrun gulped loudly. Maybe our current position did not give such a good appearance or impression to the people who were staring at us at the cave's entrance.

OMG! Finally done! This is officially the longest one-shot I have ever made! AND I must confess that I feel really proud of this fanfic since I completed it in one day! Ok right now is 4:39am but still 11 pages are the longest I have ever wrote in one day including my Spanish Inuyasga fic "Hechizo Invisible" which the intended one-shot ended with 7 pages!

Yay! Finally I managed to write another Asucaga! For valentines! Enjoy!

Happy Valentines, minna!

Eternally Asuka

[Sorry no beta-reader since my friend is busy at work]


End file.
